A New Family
by marswaylien666
Summary: Nissa suffers from a loss and is needing some friends to hang out with to feel like family. But once she's been denied and goes out by herself, her friends became curious and decides to follow her after school. It's heart breaking at first but then it's heart warming after.


**A/N: hey guys! This is my first time posting up a story and I wrote this a few months ago. I decided to share it with you and I hope you like it. It may seem a bit off but once you read through, you'll understand what's happening. Nissa is my OC from Naruto and this story is taken place where Nissa is in our world. She makes friends and she has this special friend which is me aka Marlene. She's the ninja that doesn't do much fighting since there's no enemies at all. But yeah start reading! Cx I know you just want to.**

"Hey! You free today?" Nissa asked.

"No sorry. I already have plans with my family today." Said Jonathan, Marlene's ex boyfriend.

"Oh... Um, ok. That's fine." Nissa said, shaking off the hurt and replacing it with a smile. Nissa has been wanting to hang out with some friends like a family. But she asked a few people and they couldn't hang out with her.

 _"Hey Sheena!"_ Nissa called out.

"Hey Nissa! What's up?" Sheena said.

"I was wondering if you want to hang today." Nissa said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I can't today. I have cheer practice, then family dinner, then homework." She said.

"Ok, that's fine. I understand." Nissa said. _'Great.. That's 10... Oswaldo, Jesus, Sheila, Angie, Caroline, Samantha, Brandon, Alex, Jonathan, and Sheena.. I'll keep trying.'_ Nissa thought. She went around and asked a lot of her friends if they could hang out. She even asked Jenny, a senior girl. Nobody accepted. They were all busy.

"Well.. I guess today isn't the day.." She said. Nissa went home and laid on her bed. Well the bed Marlene used to sleep in. Nissa sighed.

"Well baby girl.. Maybe next time with everybody.. Tomorrow I'll go visit you by myself." Nissa said.

( **A New Family** )

The next day, Nissa was walking down the stairs from the lunch tables area.

 _"Hey Nissa!"_ Sheena called. Nissa stops and turns around. She sees Sheena and all of her other friends.

"Yeah?.." She said.

"Are you doing anything later today?" Alex asked.

"Oh.. Um.. Yeah.. I'm having a little date with a special someone.. With an angel." Nissa said. Her friends were pretty surprised.

"Really?" Jonathan said.

"Yeah. She's important and special." Nissa said.

"Who is the _lucky lady?_ " Alex said.

"Someone you've used to know." She said, walking away.

" _Used to?_ " They said. Nissa ignored them.

"What does she mean _used to?_ " Kevyn said. "Is she saying that we used to be friends with this person?"

"Probably.. But I wonder who it could be?" Sheena said. "Hey Marlene hasn't came to school in awhile now. I guess she's busy with something else.."

"We should probably follow her and see where she's going." Sheila said.

( **A New Family** )

Nissa was walking towards a place. She is unaware that she's being followed by some friends.

"I wonder where she's going." Said Jesse.

"I don't know. We'll see when we get there." Jonathan said. They continued to follow Nissa till they notice where she's headed. Nissa was wearing earphones so she can't really hear anything but her music. Once she walks to her destination, she makes a turn and heads for the cemetery.

" _The cemetery?_ " Kevyn said.

"What's she gonna do there?" Sheila asked.

"She's probably gonna see someone. For the visit." Jesse said. They followed her there and once she found the grave stone, she goes and sits down in front of it.

"Let's get far away from her so she won't see us." Jesse said. Once they group did, they watched what Nissa was doing. Nissa took out a wine glass and a bottle of apple cider because Nissa doesn't drink.

"So her _date_ is a _dead person?_ " Alex said.

"Yeah pretty much." Kevin said.

"But _why?_ " Jonathan said. They watched her from the distance. The glass she was holding with her drink that she's drinking broke from the pressure that she put on by squeezing it. Her hand bled and she starts to cry, hugging the tombstone.

"I'm sorry.. You shouldn't have died.. I should be the one to protect you but yet you protected me.. But you're gone now and there's nothing I can do but live on life for you.." Nissa said. "Fuck! Why did you have to get in front?" She groaned, more tears coming out.

"What the hell happened with her? What did she experienced?" Sheila asked.

"I don't know." Jesse said. Nissa wipes her tears, putting the things away and fixes her bleeding hand. She gets up.

" _Shit!_ She's gonna leave! Let's pretend we were walking around and we accidentally bump into her." Alex said. They come out of their hiding spot and starts walking slowly as if they were looking around. Nissa turns to walk back home but noticed the others.

"Oh. What a coincidence.. You're here too?" Nissa said. They looked up to see her.

"Oh shit, we didn't notice you." Alex said.

"Yeah that was kind of a coincidence." Sheena said. "So what are you doing here?"

"I had my date. It was also a visit." She said.

"With who?" Jesse asked.

"Someone..." Nissa said suspiciously.

"Well let's all go home ok?" Sheila said.

"That's a good idea. Let's go." Nissa said.

( **A New Family** )

The next day, the group were sitting around still wondering about the day before.

"I wonder who she was visiting." Jesse said.

"We all are still wondering the same shit." Jonathan said.

"Hey look there's Justin. _Justin!_ " Sheena called out.

"Hm? Oh hey guys." Justin said, walking over to them.

"Hey, do you know who was Nissa visiting?" Sheila said.

"Nissa?" Justin said.

"Yeah, we followed her to a cemetery and she was there. But we don't know who it was." Jesse said.

"Oh it's probably Marlene." Justin said.

" _Marlene?_ " Jonathan said, sounding very confused. "What are you talking about? I was texting her yesterday."

"You were probably being responded by Nissa. She has Marlene's phone. It's hers now." Justin said.

"Wait I don't understand." Sheena said.

"You guys didn't know?" Justin said.

" _Know what?_ Tell us." Jesse said.

"Marlene _passed away._ " Justin said. Everybody had a shocked look on their face.

"Wait _what?_ " Sheila said.

"Are you _serious?_ " Sheena said.

"I'm not kidding. Nissa told me herself. Marlene died from getting shot multiple times. To protect Nissa."

Justin said. Jonathan was sitting there. He felt as if his heart was smushed and cut into a million pieces.

"When did this happen?" Alex asked.

"Hm lets see.. Marlene hadn't come to school for about a month and a half.. So practically a month and a half ago." Justin said. Jesse spotted Nissa about to walk the stairs.

" _Nissa!_ " He yelled. Nissa looks up to where she heard her name.

"Come here! We know what happened!" Jesse said. Nissa looks at the group. She then starts to quickly walk away.

"No! Get over here!" Jesse said, running towards her. Jonathan followed along with Alex. Bryan came to help to.

" _No! Go away!_ " Nissa said, getting caught. " _Stop! Let me go!_ "

"No, you're coming with us." Alex said. Once they took her to the table, she sat there, not wanting to speak.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Sheena said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nissa said.

"You know perfectly well what we're talking about." Jesse said. Nissa starts to get teary, place a hand over her mouth.

"No.. No, no. Don't cry. Please!" Sheila said. That only made Nissa cry. Memories flood through her head. She remembers every detail about it.

"Why didn't you tell us in the beginning that she died?" Jonathan said. "And why did you have to pretend to be her?"

"I didn't want to tell you guys very soon.. I didn't have the guts to tell everyone.. I only manage to tell one person that I can trust.. I wasn't ready.." Nissa said.

"But we still have to know anyways." Sheena said.

"Well now you know... She.. She died right there... In my arms.. I felt... I felt her life _slipped away..!_ " Nissa said, her voice being very shaky and tears pouring out of her eyes. "I couldn't _save_ her. And I could've prevented that if she didn't get in the way to save me.. It's my job to protect my little girl and keep her alive even if it cost my life... But she did it herself.. She went to be a hero and saved my ass..."

"How did she get shot?" Jesse said.

"It was a drive by.. But they stopped and got out of the car to shoot down people for no reason.. I went to protect the people so they won't get hurt.. I got in front of some children so they won't get killed but Mars just jumped in and received bullets. One went to her head, three on the chest, one on the heart, four on the stomach, and a few more on her legs.. But I remember having to get shot on my leg just once.." She said. They stayed quiet.

( **A New Family** )

Nissa was walking home until Jonathan skates up to her.

"Hey." He said. She turns to look.

"Oh.. Hey.." She said.

"You never answered my second question.. Why did you pretend to be Marlene?" Jonathan said. Nissa stayed quiet for a bit. Then she took a breath.

"I didn't want you to worry so much and be upset.. I didn't want you to think that she's not around but yet you're able to talk to her. So I text you, acting like Mars." Nissa said.

"Ok let's go over here." Jonathan said, taking her to the park. Nissa sets her things down and sat on the swing. Jonathan sighs.

"You didn't really have to do that. You could've just told me." He said.

"You won't be in good condition if I told you.. It's Mars for fuck sakes.. The girl you loved.. And she's gone.. Do you really think you'd be _ok_ if I told you that she died?" She said.

"I don't care, you should've told me." He said.

"No you do care.. Do you want to know what her last words were?" She said.

"What is it?" He said.

"She told me, _'tell everybody that I'm sorry for hurting them. But I did my best to change to be a good friend. Also tell Jonathan that I love him very much. How I care about him with all my dead heart since I'm dying. Please tell him to live a long life for me and hope for him to find someone he can love dearly like he did to me and have good family. And also that I'm sorry for everything I did to him. Also tell my family I love them too. And Nissa.. I love you.'_... And she dies in my arms..." Nissa said, a tear falling from her eye. "She died in my arms... _WITH A SMILE.._ " Jonathan didn't say a word. His heart was aching and he felt like he wanted to cry.

"This was too soon.. She's too young to die.. Why'd she had to go?.." Jonathan said. His voice becoming shaky.

"Well, she was a real friend to save my life.. To say her last words and her apologies.." Nissa said. They both stayed quiet. Minutes gone by as they sat on the swings.

"You know she loves you.. She did with all her heart.. And cared about you deeply.. You don't know because of what she's done... She may not seem like it at school because of other guys.. But it wasn't like she's into them.. She didn't have such feelings for a guy.. Every time she's with me, she would talk about you. She says she never wants to lose you. Never wants you with somebody else. She cares about what you do and is worried of might have happen to you. She would cry at times because of you.. She has deep feelings for you, Ya know. But I'm not sure if you were able to see that... Or might not believe so much because of what others have said.." She said. Jonathan kept quiet. Nissa just sighed.

"What's the reason why you asked me and the others to hang out with you?" He asked.

"I have no family... Itachi died and o had no one else. Naruto and the others are not here.. They're gone.. My only family was Mars.. She was there with me to keep company.. But now she's gone and I've tried getting friends to hang out but all of you guys were too busy.. Almost a lot of you had family plans and family is more important... Well, I'm important too.. I asked friends to be with me and have a good time... As a family... Because I don't have a family..." Nissa said.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Jonathan said.

"Now you know.. It's how I felt since I was born.." Nissa said.

"Well you have me now.. And our friends.." Jonathan said.

"But you people are always busy.." Nissa said.

"Just shut up. It doesn't matter because there will always be a day where we can hang out." Jonathan said. He got up from the swings and stood in front of her.

"No matter what, we'll always find a day and some time that we can spend with you and be _together like a family.._ " He said. Nissa looks up at him. She looks away, blushing a bit.

"I know I'm 18 years old and you're 15.. But I just can't resist." Nissa said. She looks up, grabbing his sweater and pulling him down. She kisses him then and there. As for Jonathan, he decides to kiss her back, placing a hand on her face. They pulled away and Nissa was still blushing.

"Uh.. Y.. You kiss exactly the same as Marlene.. Your skin feels like hers too but softer.." Jonathan said. Nissa looks down.

"I mean I guess." She said.

"Can we do it again?" He said.

"What?" She said, looking up.

"Nothing." He said. Nissa stood, being 5'11 1/2, way taller than Jonathan's height. She looks down at him.

"You're short." She teased.

"Shut up." He said. Nissa chuckled.

"Well you do want to kiss again _right?_ " She said.

"Uhhhh..." He said.

"Yes you do. Come here." She smiled, leaning down to kiss him. Jonathan kisses her back, placing his hands on her face.

 _'Finally..'_ She thought. _'I can finally have a new start.. On having a family..'_


End file.
